Mission: Protect the Humpty Lock
by XxRedRibbonsBlackLacexX
Summary: Sakura has a very normal and dull life that is until the charm her grandfather gave her begins to glow after 17 years of having it. Now her charas are saying that it's glowing because she has a mission to do. The mission is to protect whoever has the Humpty Lock, wither their good or bad. But wait what's this Sakura's falling for the enemy and oh is she jealous of a 5th grader!
1. Enter: Haruno Sakura

Kill me if you want, I know that this is like my 5 story and I just started my other story which only has 2 chapters. Kill me if you want but I don't care what you think. This idea has been eating at me all day and night, I freaking have dreams about this. Anyway tell me what you think about this new story and my first crossover so don't be to hard on me.

Pairings: SakuraxIkuto both of them are 17.

Genres: Romance, Drama, Action, Some singing here and there, Adventure, Humor lots of it.

Rated T: PG 13, because of some actions *wink *wink, and my language

"Talking"

'Thought'

**'Inner'**

_Flash Back_

Summary: Sakura has a very normal and dull life that is until the charm her grandfather gave her begins to glow after 17 years of having it. Now her charas are saying that it's glowing because she has a mission to do. The mission is to protect whoever has the Humpty Lock, wither their good or bad. But wait what's this Sakura's falling for the enemy and oh is she jealous of a 5th grader!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Naruto

}-{

**Chapter I**

**Enter: Haruno Sakura**

Sakura's POV

I was sleeping very peacefully in my bed that was until I heard some girl in my neighborhood yell something about something among the lines of health class and eggs. Wonder what that was about.

Because of that I couldn't get back to sleep even if I wanted to. I sat up on my black and red checkered bed and turned my head, right, towards the window. The sun was as hot as ever and the clouds weren't helping either. I looked down at my window ceil to see my digital clock read 7:50.

Sigh.

'Maybe I should go to school today.' I thought to my self as I got out of bed and went towards my bathroom. Before I stripped off my clothes I looked at my body in the mirror.

I had straight, with a little wave at the bottom, waist length pink hair. My skin was porcelain and my eyes were a mint green color most people say its emerald. I had simple C almost D cups. Full hips pretty natural pink lips. My bottom lip was a bit bigger than my top lip, so I had a permanent pout on my face. I had a normal size fore-head, use to be big but I grew into it. All in all I was beautiful; at least that's what everyone says. I think I'm just average.

Sigh.

'What is up with me and sighing today?' I thought to myself as I made my way towards the shower. I stripped out of my huge purple t-shirt and my sofie shorts and such.

I let the warm water hit me and it feels like heaven on my still tired body. 'This must be how heaven feel like.' I think to myself as I grabbed my cherry blossom shampoo. After that I washed my body in a lavender scented soup. 'This is the life.' With that thought I started to wash the soup studs off. After 20 minutes of that.

I got out of the shower dried my body and wrapped myself in a fluffy blue towel. I stepped back in front of the mirror and begun to brush my teeth and other stuff.

I walked out of my bathroom and proceed to get my clothes ready. I grabbed some undergarment and my school uniform.

My uniform was made up of a simple white button up shirt with a dark blue skirt. On top of my shirt was a black blazer outlined in blue. To finish the look I loosely tied on my dark blue tie and put on my black thigh high socks, the first two buttons were unbutton and my blazer was open. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded my head. My shirt was un-tuck and I had putted on a black studded belt, slanted on me. After that I putted my hair in an up do held by a hair piece.

It was one of those hair chop stick...thingy, such good words I use. Anyway it was a Chinese hair chopstick ornament. It was a simple ruby red color, with 3 silver and light pink glass cherry blossoms hanging off it. It was the last birthday present I had gotten, from my parents before they died. They died when I was 5, 12 years ago. I miss them a lot but I tend to not want to duel on the pass. Because I know that if all I do is cry over their death than I won't be doing any good at all. Sure it was very sad, but I got over it with the help of my friends and my brothers, Naruto and Sasuke. We weren't related by blood but we had a bond far stronger than even family.

I now lived with my old grandmother, Chiyo. I lived with her for 12 years now. Along with my Charas that I got when I was 9. I looked over to my desk to see that they were still asleep and I didn't want to bother them so I continued what I was doing before.

I had two charas, the first to be born was Mirai, than Asami.

Mirai was born through my wish to be more care free, mature and be a leader not a follower.

She had long black hair tied into a high pony-tail; the bottom of it was in small ringlets, while the rest was straight. Her eyes were beautiful, the right side was a lavender color, while the other side was an aquamarine color. Her hair was tied by a silver ribbon in a neat bow in, (it's like Nadeshiko, but her is on top of her head and the two string are longer and they go down to Mirai's ankles there in like sort of like zigzag shape) the middle she had a cat's face on it has a side ways zigzag mouth with x for eyes. She wore a basic black, no sleeve crop corset top, with a silver tie loosely on her neck at the bottom of it, it also had the same cat face as her ribbon she also had on a and a pair of black tights the went down to her ankles. For shoes she had on a pair of black boots that had a silver ribbon on the outside of the boots, it came up right under her knees. The boot had a 2 inch thick heel. On her hands was a pair of red lacy gloves. And around her waist was a red belt, well more like ribbon. The knot was on her left hip, and the left over ribbon flowed in front of her left leg. She had on simple red hoop earrings. Mirai also had a black cat ears and tail. At the end of her tail she had a red ribbon.

Asami was born from my wish to be able to express my self more and be more creative.

Her hair was brown and was also tied into a ponytail by a purple ribbon. Her hair ended at mid back. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of purple with some blue to it. She wore a simple purple plaid skirt; it ends just above her knee. For a shirt she wore a simple long sleeve white collar shirt. Around the collar she had a purple bow. In the middle of the bow she had a bunny face. The bunny had one red button eye while the other was black, and it had a crazy grin on its face. On top of her shirt she wore a lavender colored jacket, which hung on to her elbow. She wore white and purple stripped stockings and for shoes she wore flat black Mary Jane's. On top of her head she has purple bunny ears and she has a purple bunny tail as well.

Mirai's egg was a aquamarine and lavender checker pattern and warped around it was a thick black line and had a picture of a cat. The cat's face has a side ways zigzag mouth with x for eyes.

Asami's egg was a purple and white checker colored egg and warped around it was a thick black line. On it, it had a bunnies face. The bunny had one red button eye while the other was black, and it had a crazy grin on its face.

}-{

I looked at myself in the mirror again and nodded, again, that I looked okay. I looked over at my clock again and it read 8:36. School would start in 14 or so minutes and it takes me 30 to get there, so...forget it I'll just skip today like I do the rest.

Granny Chiyo didn't care either way as long as I got good grades than I could miss as much school as I want. That was the one thing I love about my grandmother. She easy going and almost always calm, but she also a perverted old women who wants me to get married and give her grandchildren. She should know that I'm still only **17**.

Sigh.

'It's the old women.' I looked around my room and saw what I was looking for. It was a pendent or charm that my grandfather gave me before he passed away. It was a sword...thingy. It had a 4 leaf clover at the top that shined many different colors when shined in the light. The sword it self was about the size of my pinkie. The clover was the size of a quarter. My grandfather had hanged it on a simple silver chain and gave it to me on my 3 birthday. Back then it was very, very long on me. But now being 17, it only reached the top of my chest.

I putted it on and left my room, not before I wrote a small note the told my Charas that I would be out in the morning and that if they wanted to find me than all they had to do was look for me. When I came down to the kitchen I saw my grandmother making some pancakes.

"Ohayo Oba-san," I said to her as I made my way to the fridge to grab some orange juice. "Oh good morning Sakura dear," She said as she flipped over the last pancakes and scoop them up and put 4 pancake on each plate. I watched as she made her way to the table, located in the other room next to the kitchen. I turned back around to grab two cups. I filled one with orange juice, mine of course, and another filled with coffee, Oba-sans'.

I made my way to the table as well and pulled out the chair across from her. The table was a rectangle shape so Oba-san sat on the right long side and I sat on the left long side. Mine was closet to the wall, while Oba-san's back was facing the open kitchen.

I sat down and started to eat my food. We sat in a comfortable silence 'till Oba-san asked me something. "So are you going to school today". "Nope, I 'm going to be late even if I go so I'm not going today, I might go tomorrow". "So then why are you going outside in your uniform". I shrugged my shoulders. "To lazy to change after putting on all this so might as well just leave it on". I said to her as she just shook her head while clicking her tongue at me. In return I rolled my eyes at her.

After finishing eating I made my way out of the house, not before I strapped on my black 2in. Mary Jane's and grabbed my silver and pink splatter paint cased Samsung Galaxy S5. They were the shoes I wore for school so even though I wasn't going to school I still wore them. They were very conferrable, no lie.

}-{

I wonder around the town a bit before I made my way to Seiyo Academy. Ah, that place was the place me Naruto and Sasuke would cause so much trouble at. I smiled at the school when I saw it in view. The place/building was like a castle. Hell they even had a council were there was a King, Queen, Jack, Ace and I think Joker. There was only two times that when I was attending the academy was there a Joker. Me being one of them. I had went there for about 5 years.

I made my way into the school grounds and notice that all the students were in class.

**'Of course they be in class, this is a school after all.'** Inner said to me.

'Na, really I never knew that Inner.'

**'Well I would appreciate a 'Thank you' Outer.'**

I mentally rolled my eyes at her and ignored her. I walked around the school grounds. Seeing the school brought back a lot of good memories.

_"Ne, ne Sakura-Chan which class are you in," Asked a small blonde haired boy._

_I looked over at him and smiled, "I'm in Star class, Naruto-kun." He grinned at my answer and then yelled out, "I'm in Star class too, and so is Sasuke-Teme." I smiled at him even more and looked over to Sasuke. He 'hn'ed and then continued to walk ahead of us. I giggled at him. Today was the first day of Seiyo Academy, well at least for us. School started 3 months ago. Me, Naruto and Sasuke had moved here 2 weeks ago. _

'I feel so old whenever I come here.' I thought to myself as I walked into the garden house_. _'I remember this place I got into so much trouble when I, Naruto and Sasuke painted it.' I thought to myself as I gilded my fingers against the glass walls. I smiled at the fund memories of us causing so much trouble when we came here.

'I should go before someone comes in here and finds me.' I thought to myself as I made my way out. I continued to wonder about in the school that was until I notice that nobody was in the classes, I thought it was strange until I heard some boys voice in the room directly down the hall. I sneaked a peek inside and saw the entire student body there.

"Must be having a assemble or something," I muttered to myself as I tried to get a better look. I shifted my body a little and I could now clearly see who was talking.

It was a boy, I think, I mean come on he had a feminine look to him. He had blonde hair and ruby red eyes. He had a piece of hair that stuck out and it looked like he had an antenna. He had on one of those plaid capes, how could they wear those it's like 90 degrees outside and I bet those things are hot as hell.

Next to him was a girl, but she looked kind of weird but whatever, she also had on a cape, her's was red and not blue. Next to her was a boy with a peachy light brown color he looked older then the rest. 'Must be a sixth grader than,' I thought to myself and beside him was a girl with blonde hair put into 2 low pigtails. They all had smiles on their faces and were wearing the same thing as the first boy.

'Ah, their Guardians, duh.' I corrected myself. I continued to watch and listen to the, most likely, King of the group.

}-{

Normal POV

"Okay please raise your hand if you have any opinions," Said Tadase. Nobody raise there hands- "YES MY PRINCE I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID IN TRUTH I LIKE YOU!" Hinamori Amu shouted. Amu quickly covered her mouth and than Tadase said, "We are in a assemble Miss. Hinamori and I already have a girl that I like." He had on a calm face when he said that.

Amu did the only thing she could. She ran.

Sakura looked stunned and shocked, she wanted to just go in and yell at the boy for being stupid and down right rude. It takes a lot of courage to do that in front of the whole entire student body. But she couldn't because she wasn't even suppose to be there in the first place. So she just watched as the Amu ran passed her. Sakura had to step to the side so she wouldn't get pushed down and so she wouldn't get caught being in the Academy when she wasn't suppose to be there in the first place.

Sakura than got out of her state of shock and ran after the girl.

}-{

Right when Sakura exited the school building looking for the girl, Amu, something appeared before her and made her stop in her chase. There standing- I mean floating was her two Charas Asami and Mirai.

"What are you guys doing here Asami, Mirai?" Asked Sakura as she continued to run and look for Amu. "Well you did tell us to look for you right Saku-chan nya~." Said Mirai as she and Asami followed her. "Oh I did, didn't I". "You forget to easily Saku-chan," Asami said as she sweat drop. "Well anyways where are we heading nya~," Asked Mirai. "Oh we're looking for a girl with pink hair," answered Sakura as she rounded a corner. "You mean the one that just dropped into the hole there." Said Asami as she pointed towards a construction sight.

"Where," asked Sakura as she and Mirai followed Asami. "We're looking for her right." Asked Asami with a smile on her face as she pointed down at the staring girl. "Yup." Replied Sakura as she extended her hand out for Amu to take.

"W-who are you?" Amu asks her. "Oh yea my name Sakura Haruno and I'm here to help you out of the hole, unless you want to stay there." Said Sakura with a smile on her face. Amu hesitated to take her hand but she still took it.

Sakura pulled up put it didn't work. "God you're pretty heavy for your age." She said while she attempted to pull her up. "H-hey!" Shouted Amu with a bright red face. "There we- AHH!"

Thud.

"I was suppose to pull you UP, your not suppose to pull me DOWN!" yelled Sakura as she stood up. "Well it's not MY fault you can't lift me up!" Amu yelled back. "You basically just called your self heavy," Pointed out Sakura. At that Amu turned bright red again.

All of a sudden a pink glow came out of Amu's bag. Than pop out a pink haired cheerleading shugo chara.

"Hey Amu-Chan I'm Ran. Your would be self." Said the pink chara named Ran. She than smiled at Amu and Sakura. Amu was still looking at the chara with a 'are you serious look' and than Ran went in front of Amu's face.

"To a girl who can't fly to a girl who can. Hop. Step. Jump." The pink chara shouted and than there out of nowhere Amu had little wings on her ankles. Amu than jumped and she went up, in the sky.

"Well if you told me sooner that you can Chara change than I wouldn't have been stuck here, Mirai chara change." Said Sakura as she looked at Mirai who nodded her head. Than a pair of black cat ears and a black tail pop out as well. Sakura than jump up to where Amu was and it just happened to be on the very top of the not yet finished building.

"Amu. Don't. Look. Down." Said Sakura in a very calm voice. Amu looked at her with a face that said 'what are you talking about', and so Amu looked down and she automatically hugged the pole right next to her.

"I told you, didn't I." Said Sakura as she walked on the pole beam with ease. While wagging her cat tail behind her.

"She has 3 eggs Ikuto-nya!" Shouted a small blue chara with a boy with a dark blue cat ears and tail. He was wearing something similar to Sakura but his was the boy uniform.

"Hm, but which one," he said with a smirk on his lips, "is it the older pinky or the younger one, hmm. The younger one, older one's already hatched." He still had that smirk on his face. Sakura than turned around to look at who was talking to her and it was our favorite ally cat...Ikuto!

-Fan girl moment-

"What are you doing here?" Sakura ask him. He looked at her and gave her a once over and than smirked again. "I could be asking you the same thing," He smirks, again.

"Amu look out he's after your-" Before Ran could finish, Ikuto got pass Sakura and had grabbed Amu's eggs. "Give those back," Shouted Amu as she went in and tried to grab her eggs back but she was to short and his arm was out of her reach. Than she slipped and fell down the 8 story tall building.

Sakura stared wide eye at her for a second before she leaped out to save her. Ikuto was also as shock and so he just watch as they fell.

Sakura grab Amu and hugged her. She switches positions. So now Sakura's back was facing the ground while Amu's was facing the sky.

"W-what are you doing," Asked a very shocked Amu. "I don't even know myself." Answered Sakura truthfully. Than all of a sudden they key that the cat chara was holding than flew to Amu and there was a blinding light.

"Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" Screamed Amu, as she did something with her hands. Her hands were in a sort of rectangle shape, but there was space between her hands. She than turned them. Suddenly the light was gone and instead of a Amu in her school clothes, she was now in a pink cheerleading outfit.

"Amulet Heart!" Shouted Amu as she did a pose. "A-amu chara transformed with Ran." Stuttered Sakura as she was still falling to her death that is until someone caught her.

"You should think before you just up and decide to fall of a building." The person said with a smirk on his face. "And why would you care." Asked Sakura as she looked up and saw Ikuto holding her bridal style, even though they had landed already he still didn't let her down.

"I wouldn't want someone as cute as you to die on me now would I," Ikuto said with yet again a smirk. Sakura ignored that comment and jump out of his arms and looked for Amu who was still in the air. "She transformed with Ran yet she just met her." She muttered to herself. She than noticed that Amu was falling she was about to run after her and catch her, but Ikuto had held her arm.

"Wha-". She started but Ikuto cut her off by pointing to a figure who was coming through the entrance way. "Oh, so the King's here." She said with a hint of relief in her voice. The king than shouted something and a huge Jell-O shaped crown appeared and Amu safely landed on it. Sakura was about to say something to Ikuto for him to let go of her but, when she turned around he was there anymore, but was on top of a car facing the King.

Ikuto and Tadase fought, well it was more of a one sided argument. With Tadase doing most of the arguing.

"Ikuto Tuskiyomi, huh, God of the moon. It fits in a way I guess." Sakura said to herself with an amused face expression. She was still hidden in the shadow so nobody had seen her. She watch quietly as Amu talked to the King and the Queen. They than left but not without the Queen looking at Sakura's direction. The Queen than turned back to her own direction.

Sakura took one last glance at Amu, who was rambling on about her Prince to Ran. Sakura than left with Mirai and Asami following her, not even noticing that her necklace had glowed for a moment but just as soon as it came it went.

~TBC

Longest chapter of my life. Anyway first crossover ever tell me what you think, Good, Bad, Okay.

I've fractured my wrist so I won't be able to update for a month or two. I'm writing this with only one hand right now and it does not work very well. So yea.

For those who do want to know how I fractured it. I fell on it, while my palm was flat and the rest of my arm was still up, and it hurts a lot, but I did not cry at all.

~BMN


	2. Enter: Fujisaki Nadeshiko

_Last time on Mission: Protect the Humpty Lock._

_Recap~_

_Sakura took one last glance at Amu, who was rambling on about her Prince to Ran. Sakura than left with Mirai and Asami following her, not even noticing that her necklace had glowed for a moment but just as soon as it came it went._

_End of Recap~_

}-{

**Enter: Fujisaki Nadeshiko **

}-{

Normal POV

With Sakura

The next day

Sakura was out and about. She had on a pair of white jean short, shorts and a grey muscle tee that had the Superman sign on it. Her hair was in a pony tail, with her usually hair ornament going through it. On her arms she had on multiple jelly bracelets, and for shoes she wore some black converse. Under her muscle tee she had on a pink sports bra. And of course she had her pendent on, she didn't go anywhere without it.

Mirai on her right shoulder and Asami on the other. They both were swinging their legs on Sakura's shoulder.

"So where are we going Saku-chan nya~." Mirai asked with her tail swishing in the air, like a happy kitty.

"I don't know, I'm a little hungry want to go stop by that cute little café we passed by earlier." Sakura said making a u-turn. Mirai and Asami nodded their head in agreement. Sakura grinned at them and with a little hop to her step she went down the hill like road, along side the sidewalk.

After a few minutes they reached the place. The place was small but homey. The walls were a soft yellow color. There were around 5 or so tables scatter in the room, a piano near the corner on the left side. And the cash register directly across the door. On the out it had two tables on either side of the door, with umbrellas to cover the table. In all the café was really cute.

Sakura entered the shop and took a seat next to the window. Mirai and Asami floated down from her shoulders and sat on the table. Sakura smiled down at them and than took out her phone to find out what time it was. It was only 2:37. She than putted her phone back into her butt pocket; right when she done that the waitress came up to her table and asked what she wanted.

"I'll have a frappe with lots of whip cream with Carmel drizzled on it and…um…ah! And strawberry shortcake should be good for now." Sakura finished with a smile. The waitress nodded her head and went to the kitchen.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that Sakura-chan." Asami said. She was now sitting on the sugar shaker. Sakura answered her with a shrug of her shoulders.

After a few minutes the order came and Sakura dug in. She was savoring the strawberry shortcake and every time she took a bite she would give a blessed expression. Mirai and Asami got some too, and they enjoyed it all together 'til it was gone. In between bite Sakura took sips of her frappe.

"Aww, that was amazing. I got to come here more often." Sakura stretch as she said that. They had been in there for around 15 or so minutes. "Just because I'm feeling good today, I'm going to get Granny Chiyo a chocolate cake." Sakura said as she called over the waitress to tell her last order and to take the plate away.

"Also can you get me a chocolate cake to go, make that 2." Sakura said with a huge grin. The waitress just smiled and left. "You'll definitely get fat with all the sweets your eating." Asami said while shaking her head. Mirai just laughed. "Oh come on Asami-nya the cake was really good nya~." Mirai had stretched out the 'really'.

Asami couldn't argue about that. And so Mirai smiled in triumph. Sakura just giggled at their little conversation. All of a sudden she got a text.

From: Old Hag

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Where are you?

Sakura I need you to pick me up some cabbage, bacon and some chicken, oh and some papaya if you can.

~Granny

To: Old Hag

From: Sakura

Subject: What are you cooking tonight?

Why do you need cabbage for and bacon? Are you making papaya tonight! Also I got a surprise!

~Sakura

Sakura texted back to her grandmother, she than putted the phone back and took the bag the waitress had left on the table when she was texting. Sakura stood up, left a 20 dollar bill and left. Asami and Mirai followed close behind her.

}-{

Sakura had left to the closet market by. She entered and went straight to the meat section, she grabbed the chicken and the 3 packs of bacon, hey you can never be to sure, and placed them in her basket. She than went to the vegetable and fruit aisle.

She searched for the papaya and cabbage, right when she was about to grab the cabbage she saw someone from the corner of her eye that caught her attention.

"What's the Queen doing here?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nadeshiko then turned around to find the girl from earlier there. "Aww, you must be the girl that saved Amu-chan from the ally cat." She said with a smile, Sakura nodded in response. Nadeshiko then bowed, "Thank you very much for saving her."

"Um…yea no problem," Sakura said with amusement in her voice. "So what is the Queen doing here?" Sakura asked yet again.

Nadeshiko than explained why she was there; about how her and Amu ran out of fruits.

"Oh, mind if I tag along I want to bake something for my grandmother." Sakura said with a small smile. Nadeshiko than smiled herself, "Sure."

Both girls than preceded to the cash register; both paid for themselves.

"Why are we going with Nadeshiko for nya~?" Mirai asked, she was bored and there was nothing to do. Asami on the other hand was enjoying herself. She and Asami were like black and white, cold and hot, fire and ice, land and sky. They were that different but they were sisters and best friends and loved each other to death, but they were so different and sometimes that was good, but at times it was bad.

Sakura and Nadeshiko were walking silently to the school before Sakura answered Mirai with, "I want to make this chocolate cake better, you know how Granny Chiyo likes her chocolate cake with whip cream and a strawberry on it and not just regular old chocolate cake." Sakura said with a small chuckle at the end.

"Why didn't you just ask the waitress to add that to the cake nya~?" Mirai asked. "Because it would be extra money, right Sakura." Asami said joining in on the conversation. Sakura nodded her head.

"Aw, so you have a shugo chara too," Nadeshiko asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have talked to them if you didn't have one yourself, Queen." Sakura said with a smirk. "Oh so you knew I had one." Nadeshiko said with a smile, and with that her chara flew from where she was hiding and went to where Mirai and Asami were.

"Of course I did you have to have a chara to join the Guardians, do you not?" Sakura replied. She and Nadeshiko were now walking side by side. Nadeshiko was a little shock by this, who was this girl and how did she know of the Guardians?

"Aw, so how do you know of them," Nadeshiko said with her usually smile. She had never seen this girl before, was she a past Guardian?

"Well you could say I was a Guardian myself when I went to Seiyo Academy," Sakura said. "Aw, I never did get your name."

"Oh, excuse me for my mistake I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki." She replied. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to formally meet you Haruno-san."

"Call me Sakura, it makes me feel old when someone younger than me, calls me that."

So Haru-er-Sakura-san how did you know I was the Queen," Nadeshiko asked her.

"It was pretty obvious the grace you walk with and the way you held your head high. You are the definition of a Queen or a King." Sakura slyly remarked, Nadeshiko had stopped walking right when they had got to the gate. She was shocked no one but the head master and the Tadase knew the she was actually a guy. Sakura had continued to walk, she was having fun teasing and talking to the 12 year old boy.

"H-how did you know?" Nadeshiko practical whispered. But Sakura still heard it, she wasn't that far from him. "It's easy to tell if you had medical experience, also even if I didn't have medical experience no 12 year old girl should be THAT flat, Nadeshiko-kun." Sakura smirked when she saw him blush madly from the corner of her eye since Nadeshiko had decided to walk again.

Sakura than started to laugh, today was certainly filled with fun today.

"So Nadeshiko-kun where are we going," Sakura asked him. Nadeshiko didn't answer since he was still a bit embarrassed about earlier, all he did was lead her to the classroom where he and Amu were cooking at.

Right when they entered they saw a boy with blue hair on top of Amu. Something in Nadeshiko snapped and he chara changed with Temari, before that had happen she was enjoying a conversation with Asami and Mirai on what was better vanilla or chocolate.

}-{

Sakura's POV

I was having a grand time messing with Nadeshiko, it was fun teasing him and when I saw him blush from what I said. Oh I brooked out laughing.

He wouldn't even look at me cause he was still embarrassed. Ha, boys. There so fun to mess with.

Right when we got to the room that he and Amu were baking in, or so I assumed I saw a dark blue haired boy on top of the girl I saved yesterday. What was her name…Ami Hito…no…Amo Hinato…no…I got it Amu himamori…wait I think it was Hinamori, yea that fits better. After that little struggle to remember her name I saw Nadeshiko chara transform with her chara, but I didn't catch her name though.

Suddenly a naginata appeared in her hands. She let out a battle cry and plunged at the boy. He looked very familiar, but I forgot his name.

"Tuskiyomi Ikuto nya~," Mirai answered her. Asami and her had stop talking when they saw him onto pod Amu or so I assumed. I was about to help, but I'm pretty sure she and Amu had it under control. So I leaned on the door frame, waiting to see if any of them would notice me.

And right when the boy, Ikuto jumped on the table a fruit tarp was falling to the ground. I automatically dived to reach it before it fell to the ground; dropping my stuff, beside the chocolate cake, hey it cost me $10.30 for both of them.

I was to late right when my fingers graved the side if it, it was to late the tarp had fallen to the ground with a thud. Amu was on the other side of the plate looking at it in shock.

I got up and started to whip the flour and such off my shirt, right when I had stood up I saw Ikuto about to jump out the window but before that his eye and mine caught for a just a moment and like that he was gone.

His eyes were an enchanting deep midnight blue, like when you went to the ocean at night and you looked at the water. But I snapped out of those thoughts when I saw Amu picking up the pieces of the tarp sadly.

"We can always make a new one, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko-kun said trying to make Amu feel better.

"We can't, there's not enough flour to make a new one." Amu muttered.

"You could use the left over dough and make cookies instead you know." I said to her, sticking my hand out for her to take and for me to pull her up. 'I just hope she won't pull me down again.' I thought to myself humorlessly.

I pulled her up and she thanked me again for help her.

"Your welcome Hinamori-san." I told her. "But what about this mess, we can't cook like this." She said glumly, losing hope. All of a sudden a green egg was floating in the air and with a flash of light. A chara was born. She had blonde hair and was wearing a green dress with a white apron over it.

"Don't worry Amu-chan I'll clean it up, Remake Honey desu~." The chara shouted with a whisk of her…whisk?

'Did what I just said make any sense?' I thought to myself.

'**It did…I think' Inner said, 'It made sense to me.'**

'Than it must make sense than,' I thought to myself while I hit my right fist into my left palm.

When the chara was done the whole room was sparkling and clean. The chara than introduced herself to Amu, her name was Sue. And it seemed like she like to say 'desu' like how Mirai liked to say 'nya'.

}-{

After about an hour or so Amu had made 2 batches of cookies, Nadeshiko had made some too and I had got done with finishing up the already made cake.

"Thank you so much for the idea of making the cookies, Haruno-san." It seemed like she did remember me from yesterday, I nodded my head saying it was nothing.

"So why were you guys making sweets anyways?" I asked.

"Well…Nadeshiko was helping me make a fruit tarp for Tadase-kun." Amu said sheepishly. She reminded me of how I was like in 5 grade; I had made a batch of cookies for Sasuke and Naruto for Valentine's day. I smile at the fond memory of the 3 of us.

"So what are you doing here anyways Haruno-san," Amu asked me as we cleaned up the messes we had made. Nadeshiko had finished first and had left a few moments ago.

"I wanted to make this chocolate cake better for my grandmother." I said while whipping the whip cream I hag gotten on the counter off.

"Oh," Amu said.

After cleaning up we left. I went straight and she went straight, I went right she went right, I walked through and ally and she went through the ally. I was getting annoyed. I stopped turned to her, "Are you following me or something."

"I go this way everyday," She said with her hands up and shacking her head 'no'.

"Where do you live,"

"9562, Tsubomi Road." She rushed through with her sentence.

"Hm…it looks like we live on the same road." I said to her, while putting my arms behind my head. She than let out a breath of relief, why she relief did she think I was going to hurt her or something.

After awhile we got passed by her house and she walked towards it and knocked on the door, a women came and open the door. She looked like she might have been Amu's mother. Amu than went inside, not before she stopped and turned to face me. She yelled, "Thanks again, Haruno-san" waved and rushed into the house with a SLAM of the door.

"You can call me Sakura if you want," I muttered to myself. Haruno-san made me feel old like the old hag…WAIT!

"Mirai what time is it?" I asked her, she looked at me funny and said, "around 4, why?"

"SHIT! Granny Chiyo is going to kill me if I don't get home before her show is on,"

"Oh right tonight's Wednesday, also when a new episode of 'To the Beautiful You', she hasn't missed an episode since it came out. Oh Sakura you're going to be in SO much trouble before the show starts, you know how Granny Chiyo doesn't like to do anything when watching that drama." Asami informed.

"And she doesn't cook after 6 nya~," Mirai finished.

"I KNOW! I'm so dead!" I screamed while running. My house was just down 6 house, and the show started at 5, it lasted for an hour and a half, and it takes around a hour to make what Granny Chiyo's going make and I can't cook with burning it, SHIT I'M SO FUCKING DEAD!"

I'm going hungry tonight, sigh.

~TBC

Hope you guys liked this chapter next one should be up soon :)

~XxRedRibbonsBlackLacexX


End file.
